Pretend To Be Nice
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Erm an odd little BxR oneshot to "Pretend to be Nice" Ryou gives Bakura a little insight on his feelings... Shounen-ai, BxR.


* * *

God, the Grand (e): Hey Guys and Guy-ettes what hip happening? 

Gandalf: Grim Reaper, if you please!

Grim Reaper: Disclaimer babes! Nope, God, the Grand (e) does NOT and I mean not with a big N own Yu-Gi-Oh, Josie and the Pussy Cats, or the song "Pretend to Be Nice." This is a shonen-ei story-meaning boy on boy, don't like the stuff, then get the heck outta hear cool cat!

Gandalf: Well said GR, well said!

Ryou: Don't you just love stories with me and Bakura as a couple?

Gandalf: ...Good to know you're modest.

God: Well, and with all the odd ends, on with the story!

* * *

Well, he looks at me with those innocent eyes,

And says it looks like your wearing some kind of disguise,

Because your hair sticks up, your shoes are untied,

And I hope that you got that shirt at half price

"Wow, you look like you just crawled straight out of hell." My jagged eyed, white haired Yami bellows to me from his place on the couch.

"So, I look alright then?" I retort. He rolls his eyes at my sarcasm and turns back to the television.

It must be a bad day or something, because he hasn't thrown an insult back yet.

"Bakura, want to go pick some flowers with me?" I ask. Nope, still no replies. He just keeps on staring at the TV. I wish I could entertain him as much as that stupid electronic device.

I walk towards the couch and plop myself down next to him. He gives me a revolted look.

"What do you want?" He sneers.

"Bakura, I know you're not in a good mood right now-"

"Of course I am not in ma good mood right now. You're next to me." He hollers. I reach for his arm.

"What's really bothering you?" I ask. He grunts and scowls. I just stare at him in wonder. It's as if he has a wall up where no emotions get through. He acts so tough, as if he wants to be all alone. Like he cares for no one. He's never truly been nice to me, and the only thing he talks to me about is how stupid, weak, boring I am, and so forth. I know somewhere in him there is at least of pinch of goodness in there, just urging to break free so he can actually show he gives a damn for once.

I'd hope that you got that shirt at half price,

And every word I say falls flat on the floor,

I try to tell a joke, he's heard it before,

And I don't think that I can take it no more,

He's driving me right out my front door

"Please Bakura, I know-"

"Ryou, just shut up, ok? I can take care of myself." He hisses, "Besides, why aren't you out with those moronic friends of yours, it's a weekend isn't it?" He questions coldly.

"Because Bakura, I'd rather be here with you." I reply softly, blushing. He looks at me, his eyed wide.

"Why, since when do you give a damn?" He hoarsely whispers.

"Bakura, I've always cared, whether or not you do." He bites his lips and glances to me, a worried expression on his face. Wow, he does have feelings, his scowl disappeared.

"Ryou…" He says, his voice trailing off in confusion.

"Look Bakura, all I'm saying is I'm here for you." I inform him, giving him a comforting smile.

"Why, I haven't done anything for you." He replies.

Why do you do what you do to me baby?

Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy,

You know if I could, I'd do anything for you,

Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you

Can't you just pretend to be nice?

Could you at least pretend to be nice?

If you could just pretend to be nice,

Well, then everything in my life would be alright

Oooh wee…

"Bakura for once I'll be completely honest with you. I like you a lot, more than just some best friend way. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'You don't _want_ a lover, and you don't _need_ a lover.'" He stares at me, emotion in his usually dull eyes.

"And maybe your right. But I do know you need a friend." I inform him.

"I don't get it." He says flatly.

"On simpler terms, I have a crush." I admit, he looks a little flustered by my choice of words.

"I just wish you wouldn't act like you hate me so much. Please give me a chance and pretend for once you actually have compassion, you know?" He has this dumbfounded look on his face as if he hasn't a clue what to do.

"Ok, so… You have a crush on me, fine, whatever." He says dully, looking back to the screen.

"God, Bakura could you at least act like you care for a second! I try to be the nicest I can but you make it so difficult!" I shriek, getting up to leave. A hand suddenly pulls me back down. I look up to see Bakura staring at me. He loosens his grasp and goes back to scowl mode.

"Ok, don't flatter yourself. This isn't some big gushy love confession Hikari. I am just telling you I like you, l-i-k-e y-o-u." He spells out. "Like you." He says defensively. I grin and throw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Bakura!" I cry happily. He reluctantly wraps an arm around me.

And I try so hard just to figure him out,

But he won't tell me what he's been thinking about,

And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,

With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out,

And then he disappears for a week at a time,

And then he shows up just like everything's fine,

And I don't get what goes on in his mind,

But I'm tired of hearing those same stupid lines

"Damn, you think I'd just given you a million dollars or something." He mumbles. I pull away and look deep into my Yami's eyes sighing happily. He looks somewhat hypnotized, so I tilt my head in confusion. He moves a hand up slowly, and starts caressing my cheek, still starring heavily into my eyes.

"Ok, so maybe I like you more than a little." He murmurs. I smile sweetly and giggle as I nuzzle my nose to his. Then I kiss his cheek and get up. He looks so cute in shock. I giggle and head to the kitchen.

Why do you do what you do to me baby?

Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy,

You know if I could I'd do anything for you,

Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you

Can't you just pretend to be nice,

Could you at least prented to be nice,

If you could just pretend to be nice,

Well, then everything In my life would be alright

Oooh wee…

Why do you do what you do to me baby?

Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy,

You know if I could I'd do anything for you,

I don't mean to bore you cause you know I adore you

Can't you just pretend to be nice,

Could you at least pretend to be nice,

If you could just pretend to be nice,

Then everything In my life would be alright

* * *

God: Finished! Woot! Ok, was it just me or did the story kinda have nothing in common with the song? All well, Bakura and Ryou fluff is grand (e) no matter what! Even if it was a little dairy-like?

Sauruman: -cough- cheesy

Gandalf: I'd have to agree with you there pal o' mine

God: ahem Pal-ette

Greebo, the Dragon: You paint with that! Hah!

Gandalf: 0o… Hey at least it does show it knows something…

God: --; No kidding. Well, either way, I hope you all have a very scandalous day!

Gandalf: Full of cookies and cupcakes!

Greebo: And hugs!

God: Ok, now lets not go Barney. Read and review!

Gandalf: Please, we will love you forever!

Greebo: Especially if you send steak, via internet!

God: what she said I think, and later days!


End file.
